


Kinktober Day 16 - Oral Fixation

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cum Swallowing, F/M, Glory Hole, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Smut, dom!Minho, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 17:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Did you enjoy it?”“Not as much as I enjoy sucking your cock.”“Well, of course but that’s not what I asked. Did you enjoy it?”“Yes sir.”





	Kinktober Day 16 - Oral Fixation

Minho loved that you had an oral fixation, he was constantly sticking his fingers into your mouth, allowing you to suck on them as much as you wanted while he did whatever he wanted to you. He loved how often you wanted to suck his dick but sometimes he could tell you just wanted more than one dick could provide. One day he came home and told you about a bar he had found where there was a glory hole in the bathroom. He had piqued your interest and soon enough you were regulars at the bar and you had fallen into a bit of a routine.  
  
About once a month (sometimes more, sometimes less) he would take you down to the dingy bar that the two of you had found and drop you off out front with a pocket full of condoms. You would go in and grab a drink or two before slipping into the mens bathroom and entering the furthest stall up against the wall. You locked the door behind you and leaned up against the wall, waiting patiently and staring at the hole that someone had cut into the side of the stall, leaving an opening between the stall you were in and the one next to it. Soon enough you heard the sound of someone entering the bathroom, your body tensed as you heard them enter the stall next to yours. After a few seconds of shuffling, an erect cock pushed its way into the hole, you jumped into action and opened up a condom. Dropping to your knees you rolled the condom onto the penis and brought it into your mouth. Happily and eagerly you sucked, taking it as far into your mouth as you could, hollowing out your cheeks and sucking hard. You treated every blow job like it would be your best one yet, and your actions always paid off. Soon enough you felt the man’s dick twitch, he released his load into the condom and you quickly pulled your mouth off, reaching up and pulling off the condom and tying it off. You set it to the side and stood up as the man pulled out of the hole, he tapped the wall as a thank you and left the bathroom. You waited patiently for the next man to come in and soon enough he did. You fell into your rhythm, collecting filled condoms next to you, you felt satisfied as you dropped the fifth condom into the pile. Some days you were lucky if you got even one person to let you suck them off.  
  
You felt like you had been in there for hours, your knees sore from the hard tile and your jaw positively aching. Finally you heard it, the next man that entered the stall next to you knocking rhythmically on the wall, the pattern you and Minho had agreed upon to signal his arrival. You sat up eagerly, ignoring the pain in your body as you saw his cock enter the hole, ignoring the condoms you sank down on him, moaning out as the familiar length entered your mouth. You gave it one last push, pulling out all the stops no matter how much your jaw hurt. You hollowed out your cheeks and sucked hard before pulling back and swirling your tongue around the tip. The wall shook as he bucked his hips involuntarily you felt him twitching in your mouth signaling his release. You sank down fully on him, taking him as far as you could as you felt him release into your mouth. You resisted the urge to swallow, saving his load in your mouth as he pulled out. You reached up and unlocked the door to the stall and he pulled it open quickly and slipped inside. You looked up at him and opened your mouth slightly, allowing him to see that you hadn’t swallowed yet.  
  
“Good girl.” he said reaching down and grabbing your chin gently, “You can swallow now.” he instructed. You did so obediently, “Now, how much of a slut were you today?” he asked, you slid the small pile of condoms in front of him. “Five?” he asked, you nodded quickly, “Did you enjoy it?”  
  
“Not as much as I enjoy sucking your cock.”  
  
“Well, of course but that’s not what I asked. Did you enjoy it?”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“Such a dirty little slut.” he said moving his hand from your chin to run his fingers through your hair. “I bet you’ve just about soaked through your panties, huh?” he said tauntingly. You nodded quickly, your cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. “Are you satisfied then, can we go home now?” you nodded again before grabbing the condoms off of the floor and standing up. Minho walked out of the stall and you followed, tossing the condoms into the trashcan as you left.

**Author's Note:**

> I have another one to post today too uwu, I wanted to write some dom!Minho for this but I could not get the thought of sub!Minho out of my head so I wrote both lmao


End file.
